The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of the genus Raphiolepis and a member of the Rosaceae family. This new Raphiolepis variety, hereinafter referred to as ‘Sodark’ was discovered by Thomas Dennis Meadows, Jr. and James Bryan Berry in June, 2000. ‘Sodark’ was found as an openly pollinated seedling of Raphiolepis indica ‘Conor’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,398, maintained by Plant Development Services Inc. in Loxley, Ala. The value of this new cultivar lies in its dense, mounding growth habit, attractive leaf shape, dark foliage color, and abundance of dark pink flowers. The new variety has retained many of the outstanding attributes of its parent cultivar, in particular its tolerance of heat, drought, salt, and disease, which makes it adaptable to culture in most of the Sunbelt States. As with the parent cultivar, the plant of this invention may be advantageously employed as a specimen appointment, a ground cover, in either formal or informal groupings, and is quite attractive in mass plantings. ‘Sodark’ serves well in foundation plantings and is adaptable for culture as a potted plant. ‘Sodark’ is responsive to pruning and training and may be employed in forming dense, attractive hedges, and maintained without an excessive amount of care. This plant is easy to care for and maintain in size due to its short internodes, heavy branching, and dense canopy. Its natural propensity to remain small to maturity makes it valuable for landscape uses in smaller home gardens which require plants that do not outgrow their intended mature dimensions.
Asexual propagation of the new plant by cuttings has been under Mr. Meadows' direction in Loxley, Ala. The new plant retains its distinctive characteristics and reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction. The plant cannot be reproduced true from seed.